


Tony Stark拒绝喝茶，而Bucky Barnes对自己的运气毫无期待

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 半AU，Bucky没有被冰冻，和Steve生活在一起。





	Tony Stark拒绝喝茶，而Bucky Barnes对自己的运气毫无期待

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тони Старк отказывается от чая, а Баки Барнс не ждет от судьбы ничего хорошего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448714) by [Red_Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally). 



> 译者：瞻彼星辰

“感觉闷得慌吗，终结者？”

背后的声音响起得如此突然，Bucky花了不小的力气才没猛扑过去。他慢慢放下刀，搁在了砧板上没切完的面包旁边。

“坐立不安，”他平静地说，举起张开的手掌，“能转个身吗？不然我可没法相信自己的运气。”

“来啊。说来Rogers在哪？他是受不了艰苦条件了？还是受不了你的尖酸刻薄？”

“倒不如说，是我做的饭要了他的命。”Bucky回答道。

Stark站在厨房门边望着他。Bucky仍然没有放下手，盯着他等待答复。牛仔裤让他显得更瘦削了，眼镜挂在颈后，因为肩上的寒意，背稍微有点儿弓——他完全不像他自己，不像一年半前的他自己了。钢铁侠的战衣正立在主人的左边，Bucky已经不是第一次看到实物，但在狭小的厨房里，这涂金的金属山丘显得更有压迫感。

“老天，好一个鬼地方，还这么冷，就像……这房子是你的同龄人吗？你是因为这个才住到这里的？不好意思，我可不相信有什么明亮的乡愁①。你看起来也不像受虐狂啊。”

“Steve不会久住。”Bucky说。值不值得说个谎？或许，可能……“如果我没记错的话，现在他应该在努力摆脱你的追踪，在埃及的什么地方闲逛吧。不过……”他从桌边走向窄沙发，只迈了一步就到。那铁制傀儡②一动不动，Stark也是。你就没法去注意他。

“那家伙③为了个冰棍机器人操心费力，甚至都惊慌失措了。结果忽然我们就在这里和平谈话了，还有什么东西在沙发上面滴答滴答响。”

“如果你要把我的头拧掉，现在还来得及。”Bucky说。

Stark皱起了眉。

“你知道，在高调的政治暗杀幕后往往只有些惟命是从的执行者而已，何况，”他目光闪烁，看着那截打磨光滑的肢体，那里是Bucky的左肩末端，“你也已经自食其果了。”

他的声音里萦绕着隐蔽的幸灾乐祸，Bucky允许自己报以一笑。

“我不知道有没有和你说过，但你像是对这些秘密非常反感。”他说，“早在2008年你就把你的一个客户给杀了。”

Stark眨了眨眼。

“Hydra把所有能拿走的好东西都从这个订单里拿回来了。”Bucky点点头，“Stein的财富，血清样本……而且没人给五角大楼找麻烦。”

Stark久久沉默，Bucky的一边肩膀有些酸。他垂下手坐到沙发上，什么都不在乎了。他本来想泡杯茶，就好像自己这里的情况还不够荒唐似的——水龙头发出一阵震耳欲聋的干抽气声。

这声音让那堆铁复苏了：两束脉冲光瞄准了Bucky和洗碗槽。Stark暴跳而起。

“这他妈是什么东西？你把什么东西塞进那里了？终于等到我了，嗯？”

“是水管，”Bucky叹了口气，“热水停了。”

每年夏天有两到三周时间停水，但也不会停更久。还算走运。虽然在这种天气里倒不算太走运。见鬼，只有给……

“那这里的热水只存在于理论意义上了。棒极了。那停水的时候你干什么？找漂亮女邻居谈心？还是去健身房蒸桑拿啊？这里有健身房吗？”

“这里是俄罗斯，Stark。这儿什么都有。”

“除了生活必需品。我注意到了这点。”

Bucky为难地看了看没做完的三明治。Stark顺着他的视线看过去，冷哼一声走到桌前。

“热水器不能用了之后我就在炉子上烧水洗澡。”Bucky说。

不知出于什么原因，Stark专注的目光里充满了凝重的色调。

“你待在这儿做什么？”他比自己预想中更加刻薄地发问，“如果不是要杀我，那是为了找什么东西吗？”

Stark递给他一块三明治。

“来听一听你记得的东西。”

Bucky坐在餐桌边上，全然不顾二者之间的体积差距。Stark挺直地站在坐着的Bucky面前。Bucky在他脉冲光的瞄准镜下，慢慢从沙发上站起来，打破了这和谐的一幕。

“热水又来了。”他说。

* * *

他讲完时，炉子上提桶里的水已经烧沸，厨房里渐渐暖和起来。

Stark呆滞地盯着一点，咀嚼着第三块三明治。

“应该就着点什么吃。”他把三明治掰开，满怀希望地环顾四周。

Bucky嗤了一声，赶走了许多血腥的幻影，它们充塞了整间厨房。这是在家，清醒点。

“没有酒，我不喝酒。”

可总要来点什么。

“要么喝杯茶？”

他打开电热水壶，从炉子上把装开水的桶提下来。

“你难道真的准备去洗澡？”Stark问。这时候Bucky正站在挡住了厨房出口的战衣前面。

“既然你已经决定暂时不杀我，”Bucky说，“我就没有理由为了你改变我的作息习惯。如果，”他回头不怀好意地笑笑，“你没有针对我的其他计划。”

Stark又眨了眨眼。钢铁傀儡慢慢地，好像很不情愿似地挪到一边。

他需要做点什么来安抚全身上下叫嚣的神经。Tony Stark带着武器进入了他的家里。老天，幸好Steve不在这里。这算是少许安慰。

当他不在的时候，Bucky尽量什么都不去想——至少是不去想危险的事。这很困难。他们商量好不把窗户封死，在厨房和卧室挂上厚帘子。还决定不在前门安陷阱，因为邻居太过好奇，而房子的墙又太脆弱；最后一点是，他们两个都不在市内工作。Steve找了份工作，出门旅行是家常便饭。Bucky坐在笔记本前面，用六种语言做技术翻译，就是坐在这个厨房里。这一切都危险地加剧了那平凡生活中的幻觉。终有一天必定会抵达终点。Bucky日日夜夜都等待着这终点。

他终于等到了。

他小心地把桶里的水倒进浴缸，和龙头里的水混合。厨房里茶壶砰砰作响，洗衣机上方的碗柜门发出吱呀声，碗盘丁丁当当地互相碰撞。柜子的位置不太匹配Stark的身高，他探身去够，一边嘟嘟囔囔地发出咒骂。

他把浴室的门口挡上了，恰巧这时候Bucky正把刚甩干的衬衫放在小洗衣机上叠好。

“我想说点事，”Bucky略带责备地说，一只手里端着茶杯，但杯子里的东西闻起来像是速溶咖啡，“重要的事。”

“什么事？”

“我忘了。见鬼，你有礼仪这个概念吗？”

Bucky挺直身子瞪着他看，然后转身去检查水温。他不知道该做什么，但可选项也有限，非此即彼。要么逃跑，要么试着用独臂打败钢铁侠。

他连Stark的一根手指都碰不到。

“你这家伙一小时前刚刚私闯他人住宅，”他指出这一点，“另外这是我最喜欢的茶杯。”

“这么说我是不是应该赶紧把它打碎？”

“随便你。”Bucky耸耸肩。

热水环抱着他，仿佛与他久别重逢。Bucky躺在浴缸里，撑起一只手，向后仰靠着浴缸边。

Stark注视着他。

“我真好奇你的神经是用什么做的，Barnes。”他坦承道，“我曾经有一次拿一堆西瓜轰炸客人们，还穿着战衣把我最好的朋友痛揍了一顿。就在同一次派对上。但这个，”他从头到脚地扫视着Bucky，“是高级技巧。”

Bucky在他的视线之下觉得越来越冷。

“你是二十一世纪的天才，Stark。”他说，“我不相信凭你的才能还找不到单元房的门。”

“就是说你要暴力赶我走了。真没意思，我本来想说什么来着？”

Bucky闭上了眼睛。

“我了解到的是，”Stark的声音听起来靠近了一步，“你现在说出来，这能改变一切。”

Stark的语气越来越紧绷，五脏六腑都揪了起来。Bucky几乎能碰到他。自从他们在废弃基地分开后，他就逐渐成熟起来，再没人能剖析他的内心。这就是说，他再也不会崩溃了，无论何时，无论何地。

“什么都改变不了，”Bucky说，“我手上沾着你父母的血。是，我宁愿去死，是，我没有选择。是，如果能自己做主，我不会那么做。可我做了。Howard认出了我，他叫我，但这救不了他。我本来很喜欢他，人人都喜欢他，连那些恨他的人也一样。就像一个结束战争的盼头。所有人的救星，这个脏了吧唧的战壕里的世界之光。就像是带着炸弹的Steve一样。有那么几年我一想起他，就为他哀悼，但这他妈什么都改变不了，什么都改变不了。”

他抬起沉重的手掌覆上前额，向下用力一推，沉进水中。

和此前一样的情形发作了，这总在他毫无防备的时候出现。他痉挛起来，滑到了浴缸底部。水花溅到了地上。他劝告自己别去真的暴力抵抗。这是Stark，他那副盔甲还站在厨房里，何况现在Bucky独自一人，没人来保护他……但在切实地感到恐惧之前，他得让头露出水面。

“闭嘴。”Stark低声说，倾身凑到他的耳边，“劳驾，闭嘴——闭嘴——闭嘴……”

Bucky微微点头。他刚呛了口水，想缓过气来。Stark牢牢地抓着他的头发和一边肩膀，不让他再滑下去，直到他恢复平衡，有余力抬起视线。

“闭嘴，”Stark厉声重复道，他咳嗽几声，沉重地呼出一口气，“你的洗发水在哪？还是说你已经落魄到用除垢剂洗澡的程度了？”

“不用，”Bucky说，“我自己来。不过……水勺在厨房里，放在炉子左边。”

他独自待着，抬手用力擦了擦脸。Stark把厨房的锅弄得乒乓作响，又回到这里。

“下雨了。”他宣布道，坐到浴缸边上。

Bucky点了点头。

“起码要下两个小时。”

“说真的，Barnes，你们为什么要在这里落脚？这儿就算还不是最偏僻的镇子，也差不多接近了。”

Bucky看着他，一边往头上抹洗发水。

“我有口音，就算躲在乡下也显得太高调了，你没发现吗？”

Stark哼了一声。

“不过，”Bucky说，“现在我们好像别无选择。要么去穷乡僻壤，要么去地狱——而月球和火星上的生活基础到目前为止还没建成。”

“如果真建成了，”Stark露齿一笑，“那肯定也是我建成的。”

“滚。”Bucky不带恶意地反唇相讥。

Stark抓起水勺，把水浇在了他头上。

“我是来预先通知你，”他片刻后说道，此时Bucky正泡在水里冲洗头发和脸上残留的泡沫，“未来几周，可能是几个月，没必要躲起来。到时候那边顾不上你们了。”

“你决定竞选总统了？”Bucky问，“时间和地点都很奇怪。”

“不，不过想法不坏。是有个外星人又要到我们这儿做客，会议筹备工作正在全面展开，但你也明白，总有空子可钻。”

“多谢你的通知。”Bucky点点头。

他嘴里发苦，胸中一片冰冷。Steve肯定会知道一切，如果他现在还不知道的话。当然，他会勇往直前，而Bucky要和他一起。以往他们有许多次轮流战斗，他们总有一天要共同战斗。

“我知道你在想什么，”Stark平静地说，“要告诉他，是吗？听着，如果你们能回来，小心点，别声张。我会亲自掩盖你们的行踪。在基地里总比在这里强。”

“如果决定了，我会自己和他说。”Bucky提议，“如果你不追究他的责任。”

Stark摇了摇头。Bucky没有追问原因。

Stark的手在他的背上划过，从一侧肩膀滑到另一侧，洗去皂沫，而他纹丝不动。他从容，镇定，几乎是认真地擦着。

“Stark。”

“Barnes？”

Bucky摇摇头，又闭上了眼睛。

“你个疯子。”

“我正在听一个用煤气灶烧水的人说话。你们大概还要劈柴烧火吧，退休人员，克罗马农人④。”

“是活化石，”Bucky提示他，“不过在空闲的时候倒是挺有用的矿产。”

“稀土金属……”Stark沉思着喃喃，一只手搁在那金属制的肩膀上，停了一会儿。

然后猛然跳起来。

“好了，我该走了。很高兴和你聊天，虽然这听起来还挺奇怪的。需要把衣服给你吗？”

Bucky嗤笑一声，抬头向边上示意一下。

“把杯子放回厨房就行。还有，”他不知道该怎么说，“谢谢，你没有杀我。”

Stark低下头，在走出浴室之前，他举起空杯子向Bucky略一致意。

房间里听不到半点人声和移动的声音，但当Bucky走进厨房时，Stark和他那具傀儡都已经不在那里了。Bucky已经快要相信这不过是他的臆想。Tony Stark。到过这里。还给他擦过背。还……

雨在窗外哗哗直下，像个冷水莲蓬头。Bucky最喜欢的茶杯立在水池里。桌子上笔记本电脑的一角下压着张名片。是地址，还有：

_“我也写了信。_

_它就是我给你的答复。_

_回来吧。_

_T·S”_

**Author's Note:**

> ①此处应为Tony化用普希金《夜幕笼罩在格鲁吉亚山冈上》诗意。全诗如下：  
> “格鲁吉亚的山冈上笼罩着黑夜  
> 阿拉格维河水在我面前流淌  
> 我的心里又是沉重又是轻松  
> 我的悲伤透着亮光  
> 我的悲伤里充满着你  
> 你，仅仅是你……没有什么能搅乱我的惆怅  
> 心又燃烧起来了……   
> 因为心不能不爱”。  
> 此诗写于诗人赴外高加索作战途中。屠格涅夫在《初恋》中亦曾引用。
> 
> ②此处原词为“болван”，除文中选用含义外，亦有“傻瓜，蠢货”之意。
> 
> ③原文是“你”，指Steve，俄文作品中突然转换人称（甚至省略人称）的对话模式较常见，如妨碍理解，译者在此致歉。
> 
> ④克罗马农人，晚期智人，生活在距今2-3万年前的欧洲大陆，与中国山顶洞人年代较为接近。


End file.
